


Meeting halfway

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [45]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We move on into chapter 5. With you guessed it? A meeting.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Meeting halfway

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

With the mess that was Count Varley now dealt with, Gareg Mach returned to its usual self. Close as one can get after the possibility of invasion by one of the other nearby territories still up in the air.

"Me am here, everyone!" Bartholomew announced, horse laying down and allowing for our wyvern to actually be at eye level with everyone else at the table. That's great and all, except for the fact that he was somehow one of the first people to arrive. As luck would have it, that would be Byleth and Sothis for the moment. The latter was playing on her 3DS, while the former was watching.

"You can just interact with the dead body." Byleth explained and received a look from her child. A groan followed, what looks like the tapping of the 'A' button following. I guess something happened? Kind of hard to tell from here. 

"Nothing happened." Sothis countered, gaze meeting Bartholomew's for the briefest of moments. Eyes closing up, images flooded her head, the game so far away at the moment. She could see caves and mountains, wyverns and dragons. Then, humans. A feeble bunch, they didn't look too powerful. But then they started to grow. Gathering together, they contributed to each other's goals. And in turn, what were one thriving places for wyverns and dragons became battlefields with no victor. She had to intervene. So Sothis did. But in the end, a blade pierced through her body, eyes opening back up.

"Sothis?" Byleth remarked, her 'daughter' blinking a couple times before reality returned to her. Gaze shifting away from the professor, it was already back on the game. At least let your adopted mother ask you something. "Did something happen?"

Sothis let out a sigh.

"I had a flashback." she muttered and took a deep breath. While that was the best way to explain it, you kind of have to be more specific. That way, you don't have to play 20 Questions or whatever the Fodlan equivalent is.

"See anything in particular during it?" Byleth inquired and watched her child clear their throat. Gaze shifting from their handheld, whispering followed. That's one way to go about it. Especially with the wyvern in the room."Thank you for telling me that."

Sothis nodded, gaze returning to her handheld. Just in time too, since Catherine was making her entrance. Oh my. I get that you're supposed to be a student now and all, but there's a fine line in regards to decency.

"Good morning." Shamir announced, gaze already on Byleth as she and her girlfriend took their seat at the table. "I get that you're going to be her teacher and all, but could you please talk her out of wearing that outfit?"

Catherine shot her girlfriend a look. While Rhea had told her she looked nice, that didn't change the fact that this outfit was designed for someone far younger. And not adults who are going back to school. Not that Mozu or I have a problem with that. Just, there's a certain age where an uniform just doesn't work. This is one such example.

"I'll try." Byleth explained, gaze split between both women at the moment. "Catherine, did you bring the papers I need?"

The retainer nodded, sliding what looks to be a folder over to the professor. Grabbing it off the table, a quick examination occurred next. Then, it was right into wherever Byleth carried stuff.

“Thank you.” the professor explained, attention turning to the uniform. While there wasn’t much that could be done for the moment, she would just need to talk to the retainer about it. Whether or not she could actually change Catherine’s mind was another story. Before she could dwell any further on this topic, Hanneman and Manuela made their entrances. The former looked refreshed, while the latter looked to need another hour of rest at least. Probably closer to a full night.

“Wh… Where’s Rhea?” Manuela announced, taking a second to look about before deciding to take a nap. While I would say this is a case of laziness, this is probably the result of having to counsel people on the nature of animals rampaging about the campus. Oops. I can only hope that they were able to get that fixed.

"She should be on her way." Catherine explained as Alois entered and took a seat. Not even a word spoken, even as Jeralt entered right after and sat himself down across from Alois. A sip from his flask followed.

"All I'm saying is that you not drink yourself up another fucking tab at some bar in the middle of nowhere." Alois announced, fist slamming into the table as his gaze focused on the blade breaker. "That's all I'm asking. Just once I would like to not worry about my farm going into debt because of one of your benders across Fodlan. Is that clear?"

Jeralt nodded and took another sip from his flask. That message totally went through loud and clear. Not. Even more so as Byleth looked over to him.

"Dad…" she muttered as Rhea decided now of all moments to make her entrance. Took your sweet time now, didn't you? If anything, her garb gives Catherine's a run for her money. Not that this is really hard, mind you. Though, her's at least fits. Which is the only advantage she has over her retainer. More sad than anything else.

"Good. Everyone's here." the archbishop greeted and began handing out file folders. Nothing for Sothis though. Though, what could she give to someone as young as her? Oh. A coloring page. Thanks Mozu.

"Beat that, you stupid corpse imposter!" Sothis announced, setting her 3DS down on the table. Gazing over to her guardian, a smile formed on her face. "Thanks."

Byleth nodded.

"You're welcome." the professor answered, her folder having now found its way over. Picking it up, she took a couple deep breaths. After that Maid Cafe, just about anything was possible. Though, Rhea wouldn't make the same insane request twice. Right?

Check the mausoleum for spirits

Byleth's gaze snapped back to Rhea.

"I already did that." the professor explained, bringing up the weird sword from at least two chapters ago. Possibly even more. That probably would have been helpful during the whole Maid Cafe mess. But you know… too much work.

"The sword of the creator?!" Rhea announced, Seteth and Flayn entering now. Oops. Might have wanted to wait for them before starting. "Since it hasn't killed you, you should be alright in using it."

What. First off, this thing has a name? Secondly, why the fuck are you so fine with our professor here using it? At least take the tiniest of time to think this over. But no, you just have to give it to her without a second thought.

"In that case…" Rhea continued, walking over to Byleth's folder and crossing something out, only to write something in its place.

Steal the sole tea kettle in Fodlan from one Mikan and his bandits and have the most extravagant Tea Party with me of course.

Okay, that doesn't seem as bad of a mission. Hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 5 begins. For once, I want to take a short break to do something with Fates.
> 
> Next Time: The usual class time. Now, with Catherine. And Shamir.


End file.
